To Prove Them Wrong
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is determined to prove everyone wrong. She's going to show that she's not just some petite and fragile rich girl that can't hold her own at the Konoha Police Department. She's going to become be a policewoman and a damn good one at that. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Naruto _characters.

* * *

**To Prove Them Wrong**

**

* * *

**In the beginning, when they were recruiting, they told everyone that when you become a cop, you become a part of a team. One well-oiled machine that always looks out for all its parts, no matter how small or insignificant because if that one, small part fails then the whole machine could come crashing down. What a load of bull. Of course they'd tell you that, it's one of the many so-called benefits of becoming a cop.

Her dad said she was crazy for thinking she could succeed in the law enforcement career. Her sister actually pinched herself when Hinata told her, she'd wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming...or in some crazy alternate universe. Neji was pretty hard on her too, only he did it in that really monotonous, completely emotionless way that just sort of gives you the chills. You see, Neji's trying to become a cop too. Actually, he interns for one of the best police stations in the region, the Konoha Police Academy.

However, she was determined to prove them wrong. Prove that she could be more than some timid little rich girl that seems to have everything she could ever want. So she went for it, she studied as hard as if she were back in grade school and she learned that book from cover to cover. She was always a good student and memorizing the book wasn't going to be the problem for her, the problem was the physical exams. She was petite and, unlike her seemingly prodigal sister and cousin, never excelled in any sports (most especially the combative ones).

Once she'd taken the written test, later finding out that she scored a practically unheard of ninety-seven percent thank-you-very-much, she had a week until she got her results back (which would tell her if she qualified to continue onto the physical exam) and then another week or so until the exam would take place. In that timeframe she convinced her cousin, Neji, to help train her. Although it did take quite the bit of bribing from her part, in two days she'd managed to convince him it wouldn't just be a "waste of time" and that he'd actually benefit from it.

When she'd finally passed the entrance test and physical exam, which she spent weeks nearly killing herself over, she thought she could finally catch a break. No such luck for her, she was among one of the most talented groups of cops-in-training that the academy had ever had. They were all paired off in teams of three and were expected to take on cases and such. Whichever team got the most cases got promoted, simple as that.

However, she was surrounded by near-prodigies. There was Sakura Haruno, who's an incredibly bright girl with even brighter hair but a killer punch. Sakura was paired with Naruto Uzumaki, a flamboyant guy who made up for his lack of experience with determination and an eternally optimistic personality, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the near polar-opposite of Naruto, he has a near-perfect mix of natural instinct mixed with years of practice yet his fault was his incredibly cold demeanor. It _would _make him a good interrogator, though.

There was Shikamaru Nara, born a brilliant strategist and with some raw talent that was hidden by that apathetic behavior for the majority of his lifetime. He was paired up with Ino Yamanaka, who was actually trying to make it as a model but somehow ended up in law enforcement, and Chouji Akimichi, who is really quite kind but can go over-the-edge if you even mention the word "fat".

Then, last but not least, was Hinata. She was paired with Kiba Inuzuka, a guy with a personality to rival Naruto's, and Shino, Kiba's near polar-opposite. Kiba worked alongside his dog, Akamaru. Apparently Kiba trained Akamaru as a K-9 so that he can trace scents and such to help find the suspects.

Everyone thought she was weak. Well, they didn't tell her _directly _per-say but she knew what they were thinking. Sakura could practically kill you with her bare hands, Tenten could send a bullet through your heart in mere seconds, and Ino could lure you into some dark alleyway and slice your throat in a matter of minutes. In their eyes, she couldn't hold a gun straight and her physical abilities were limited to those that she managed to learn in the three and a half weeks training her cousin gave her.

Her team barely accomplished their first mission, having captured the "bad guy" at the very end of their deadline. They'd lost the scent due to a freak-rainstorm in which Akamaru then turned completely useless. Thankfully, his face had been plastered all over the streets and with a days' worth of questioning they'd found him in a warehouse in the outskirts of Konoha.

The first time they failed a mission she was completely distraught. Although it wasn't even really her fault, she couldn't help but overanalyze every moment of the case and she couldn't help but scold herself for all her foolish moves she made. Kiba and Shino quick to assure her that they all shared collective and equal fault for the failure. Kiba reminded her that he overslept during his shift whilst Shino monotonously agreed with Kiba.

Nearly three months had passed and each team had completed numerous missions, showed their strengths, and tried to improve their weaknesses. At the end of the third month, the academy held an end-of-all-ends test of sorts. It wasn't just a physical exam but it was also a mental test. It began as a group mission, then it turned into a each for his own type of a competition.

On the day of the test, Hinata prayed to whatever gods existed that her team accomplish the mission and that she wouldn't completelymess up her teammates chances of being in the major law enforcement career. By some crazy stroke of luck, they accomplished the mission and, for once, they weren't dead-last.

She watched as her coworkers were sent to fight amongst themselves and couldn't help but wince as she saw each of them revert to their more primal and violent natures. As Kiba and Naruto were paired to fight, she couldn't help but cheer for Naruto, something she immediately scolded herself for since she was choosing a silly crush over a teammate. It wasn't until the end of Kiba and Naruto's fight that she was calmed. Kiba had lost and was being wheeled out on a stretcher. As he passed her the judges announced who her opponent was: Neji Hyuga, her own flesh and blood. As Kiba passed her in his stretcher, he motioned them to stop. He turned to face her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Hinata, please don't do this. You _have _to back out of this. Hell, I know you wanna prove your self or whatever but this sure as hell isn't the way to do it. I mean, shit I've seen this guy. Fuck, it's inhumane to even do this to you two. Seriously though Hinata, you've gotta back off. I mean, it's Neji fucking Hyuga. Come on, I mean you'll get another chance in six months." he pleaded, sending worried glances over to Neji every few seconds.

"Get better, Inuzuka." she said coldly, her hands shaking as she handed him a small container of healing salve.

"Come on, Hinata I didn't mean it that way!" he insisted as he was being carried away despite protests.

Ten minutes and the match was over. Through all the kicking and punching, cheers from the crowd, and silent prayers from Hinata, she lost. However as she fell she couldn't help but feel proud because she'd proven herself. She'd proven that she wouldn't give up and she'd put up a fight. Hinata had, finally, proven them all wrong.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all liked it. I've just been going through old files and I'm determined to finish or delete all of the little one-shots within the week! Wish me luck! I'd love a comment on it!


End file.
